


The Crash

by darkroses13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, hope u like it, idk - Freeform, please dont give any rude comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses13/pseuds/darkroses13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfic- I'm really sorry if you think its bad. If there are any ways you think i can improve it, tell me in the comments(if there are any) thnx!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crash

The whole world seems to slow down as the bus veers off the narrow path cut into the rocky mountain side, and I could’ve sworn we froze for a second as the last two wheels flew over the edge of the road.

As we hang there, in that last moment of calm we have, I think about Natsu of all people. I think about how idiotic he is, how he always comes into my house without asking, how he always picks fights with people. Then I think about his contagious smile, how he acts stupid but is actually a pretty deep person on the inside. I remember the many times he caught me as I was falling, first when I was captured by Phantom Lord, and then yet again when the Infinity clock had been destroyed.

I smile, thinking of his loud laugh, but am jerked back to reality when the bus hits a rocky ledge and is nearly bent in half. Without thinking, I whip out a key from my pouch, sighing in relief when I see the clock-face on the head.

“Gate of the clock, I open thee! Horologium!”

The clock appears in front of me, and I quickly yell at him, “Horologium, freeze time!”

Horologium looks at me worriedly. “Mistress Lucy, that would take up a lot of your magic. Are you sure you want to do this?”

I don’t hesitate. “Yes, hurry!”

Horologium swipes two fingers in front of his body, puts his hands together and brings them apart with a burst of blinding golden magic. I immediately feel myself weaken, but am relieved when I see the bus has stopped moving. Hurrying out of my seat, I grab Happy’s arm, letting a little of my power seep into him.

“Huh? Lucy! What happened? Why is everyone frozen?” he asks, looking around in confusion, taken out of the stop in time by my power. “There isn’t time to explain, I can’t hold us much longer. Take Natsu and get to the top of this mountain.”

Happy looks around, realizing what is going on. He stares at a frozen Natsu, then looks at Erza. During the job we had been returning from, everyone had been injured greatly. Erza was passed out from blood loss, Gray had a terrible arm injury and Natsu’s leg had been broken. However, Erza is obviously the one more in need. Happy’s huge eyes tremble, as I watch him obviously making a hard decision.

“I’ll take Erza. Natsu will manage to get out somehow, I trust him.”

I nod, feeling awe at the exceeds' brave decision. Happy grabs Erza underneath her arms and carries her away, through an opening in the top of the bus. I sigh in relief. Then I go to Carle, and when she wakes up she understands straightaway.

“I’ll take Gray. Wendy will manage to get out using her Sky dragon’s roar, I’m sure. She isn’t even that injured, since…” Carle stops, casting her eyes down.

My heart clenches as I remember Natsu telling Carle and Happy to carry us away from the battle, as we had both become unconscious from a spell. Later, when I had gotten back to the battlefield, my teammates had been beaten bloody. I remember the weak smile Natsu had given me, before collapsing from the strain on his leg.

I will save them! No matter what. I snap my head back up. “Take him, and go. Quickly! My power is draining.” Carle nods, then disappears with Gray.

I hurry over to the tiny dragon slayer, and shake her with glowing hands. She slowly comes to, blinking.

“Lucy?” she murmurs, rubbing her head. Her eyes widen. “Oh my god! The bus…” she looks around. “You froze time?” I nod, too fatigued to answer properly. “Take Natsu and go.” I manage to say. “I have Horologium, don’t worry about me.”

Wendy hesitates, looking worried, then agrees. I watch as she drags Natsu to the opening in the roof, then takes a breath and slowly but forcefully lets it out, mustering up enough force to push Natsu and herself up. Suddenly, I feel my magic slip, and time returns to normal for a second. However, a mere second is all it takes for the bus to lurch down, and as Wendy is moving up, the roof hits her on the head, knocking her out.

“Wendy!” Happy yells at the same time as me. He flies through the hole, and picks her up. Then he stops, and looks at Natsu. “Don’t worry. We have Horologium.” I pant, straining to put my last bits of magic into this.

Happy nods, and flies away with Wendy. I feel bad for lying to Happy- Horologium can only carry one person at a time. But that is the same for Happy.

My heart feels heavy with fear at what I am about to do, but I push it away. It’s time to repay Natsu for all he’s done for me, I tell myself. My heart feels warm at the thought, and I try to smile.

“Horologium, take Natsu and get out of here.” The clock blanches.

“Mistress Lucy, you know I can’t do that…” he says, looking shocked. “I won’t do that!”

I put all of my strength into my voice. “Horologium, I command you to take Natsu and leave. That is an order from your master.” I tremble slightly on the word master, but my resolve is clear. Bending over, I put something into Natsu’s pocket, and watch as Horologium places Natsu into his body. He hesitates. “Mistress Lucy…”

Tears spring to my eyes, as I take out Horologium’s key.

“Gate of the Clock, Horologium, forced gate closure!”

Tears are streaming down my face as the clock fades away. I know I am at my limit, and count the seconds till my magic runs out fully. Somehow the sound of my own voice comforts me.

Suddenly, time is released as my power drains out. The bus continues the fall, and I watch in as a branch flies past the window. If I had my whip I would’ve easily been able to catch onto that, but that was the item I had put in Natsu’s pocket so he could travel to the Celestial world.

I smile and close my eyes, thinking about the Guild. And then it’s all over. The bus crashes into the ground, almost flattening with the force. I smash my head against the window, and hear a loud crack as my elbow snaps, shattering. Pain flashes through me, dulling all my other senses.

“Lucy!” I hear the yell as blackness washes over me, numbing the pain. I welcome it with open arms- anything to get away from the pain. The last thing I see is pink hair and wide, desperate eyes. I feel burning hands clasp my shoulders. “Natsu…” I whisper, as I sink into the darkness, that delicious heat fading away till I can't feel anymore.


End file.
